


Golden Apple

by Stellarstellan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, a soft scene, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarstellan/pseuds/Stellarstellan
Summary: Felix is faced with a major problem, but no worries, as Glenn is here to help him.
Kudos: 15





	Golden Apple

Felix was facing a significant problem. A big problem. It frustated him so much that he wanted to cry. His pants were ripped at the knees and his jacket was dirty, but it didn’t matter. 

Felix wanted that apple. 

He tried everything. Jumping, climbing, building a makeshift stand, throwing random objects, everything. It looked so good, its yellow skin almost glowing under the golden hour. His mouth watered just at the thought of its taste after all of his hard work. But Felix was suddenly aware of the silence. The birds were not singing anymore. The only sounds being the whispers of the wind through the leaves.

Something was off.

“Aaaah !” He screamed as someone grabbed him by the shoulders, and he swifted around, drawing his sword in the process and holding the perpetrator in his line of sight. 

“Woah, easy there, petit chevalier, don’t kill me yet !” Glenn said, raising his hands in surrender. “What are you up to ?”

“I… It’s nothing ! Go Away !” Felix frowned, taking a step back while putting back his sword in its sheath.

“Awww, come on, don’t be shy and tell me,” Glenn cooed. “I am not going to judge my most loyal adjuvant.”

“The- There’s that apple up there but…. I can’t reach it.” At his own words, Felix started sniffling out of frustration and misplaced shame. 

“Don’t cry, Felix. Since when a Fraldarius knight ploy before the ennemy, uh ?” Glenn asked, hands on his hips. “You shall never let them see your tears, understand ?”

Felix nodded, still sobbing, trying to dry his tears.

“Climb up, petit chevalier.” Glenn told him, ruffling Felix’s hair in an affectionnate way.

Glenn crouched, his back before Felix, so that the little boy could climb onto his shoulders without difficulty. When Felix was nicely secured and stable, Glenn standed up straight again, Felix nearly losing his balance in the process but his brother had him held by the calves so he would not fall. Felix had a realization.

He was finally at the same height as the apple. 

He extended his arm, and put a little of force for tugging it from the branch. He took a big bite from the juicy fruit, and handed it out to Glenn, who eagerly bit into the apple still in Felix’s hand. 

“Hey ! You almost bit me, careful !”

“Nonesense, I was perfectly aware of what I was biting into.” Glenn claimed, grinning.

Loud cheers like no others echoed through the Fraldarius’ garden.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is accompanied by an illustration drawn by @Lostkimin, available here : https://twitter.com/LostKimin/status/1274032893430501376


End file.
